


Hidden Desire

by Barenzo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Universe, Marvel fanfiction, Wanda Maximoff Angst, Wanda angst, Wanda imagine, Wanda maximoff one shot, Wanda one shot, marvel angst, marvel fan fiction, marvel imagine, marvel one shot, wanda fanfiction, wanda maximoff fan fiction, wanda maximoff fanfiction, wanda maximoff imagine, wanda maximoff x reader - Freeform, wanda x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barenzo/pseuds/Barenzo
Summary: Wanda Maximoff is the one woman you have always wanted, and the one woman you could never have.





	Hidden Desire

It’s been four weeks, an official three months as of today, since you started watching her ( Not that you were counting or anything). It’s not…..stalking, not really. It’s not as if she does not know that you are watching her. As one of the newest recruits of the Avengers it was basically your homework to observe the movements and fighting styles of everyone on the team. It was a way to learn and coordinate your own moves and fighting styles with the men and women you would soon be fighting alongside.

The one thing she didn’t know, and the one thing you wish she knew, is how the stares and smiles you give to her are an indication of how much your ached to have her in your arms.

It took you a while to come to the realization that you were head over heels for this woman….okay, it took you a while to finally accept that you were head over heels for her. After months of constant denial, your own hidden feelings hit you like a train. The wanted, and yet very unwanted emotions filled you and your heart with an endless amount of hurt, and constant growing regret.

Wanda Maximoff was the most beautiful woman in all of the New York. She was a woman of grace, style, and magnificence. She was so perfect, all she had to do was breathe and you were weak at the knees. She was everything you wanted, and she was everything you could not have.

As much as you wished you could have her, Wanda would always be one hundred percent off limits. Her and the oddly versatile Vision had this long term thing going on, and as weird as it was, you knew they were very happy with their positions in each others lives.

It pained you to know she was unavailable. Some nights you would wish circumstances would send you back in time so you could get her before vision ever did. It was not that he did not take care of her, he spoiled her. He treated her like a princess. You respected their relationship to the highest degree, but that did not mean you would not secretly fantasize about having the opportunity to treat her like a princess yourself.

You kept your feelings about the powerful witch hidden quiet well, after all, hiding your true emotions was something that you perfected long ago.You were a loner, you spent many years suffering in silence, so hiding what you considered to be teenage emotions would be easy. 

 There were times however, when you knew you would slip up around her, sometimes on purpose. You would steal glances as she went to get a coffee in the lunch room. You would hold on to her body just a tad bit longer when she would hug you before departing from a long training session. You would blush when you would eye her very defined figure through her nice tight battle suit.

The little things you did for your own pleasure seemed to do a lot  more harm than good. With each touch, and with each each stolen glance, it only caused you to ache for her more and more. You put yourself though what you knew was a silent torture, but you could not help yourself. It was a hidden craving you knew you could never relieve yourself of, so you did what you could to try and ease your suffering for even the smallest second.

You cursed yourself daily for feeling this way. You would always question how you got yourself into predicaments such as this. You barley knew her. It was not like you all were best friends, to be honest you did not know if you could even consider yourself proper acquaintances. Any conversation held to your training group was quite short, it was like that with everyone she trained with. You never mustered up enough courage to speak to her one on one, so separate conversation to form at least a stable friendship was out the question. It truthfully made no sense as to how you had found yourself sitting alone with piercing thoughts of a woman who would never even want you.

Maybe it was because she showed you at least partial attention during sessions. When you were faltering, she would smile and reassure you that everything was alright, then show you the proper way to do whatever it is you did wrong. She was so gentle, not only with her words, but with her smooth delicate fingers that would rub and grab ever so lightly on your skin when she showed you how to stand or how to position your fists. The type of attention she gave to you was the type of attention you had never received from another person. Without knowing it, she gave you the feeling of love and support, something you never felt before. Her touch was so soft, she was so attentive, and so caring. Whether or not she meant her actions  in a romantic way, this could easily explain why your mind and body now harbored the feelings for her that they did.

Controlling your nerves around her was becoming increasingly difficult, but you managed to maintain. Today however, may prove to be your biggest challenge yet. Today had been your turn at hand to hand combat and defense training, and unfortunately for you, your defense was not as strong as your melee. Wanda would use her gifts to fling certain objects your way, and using your own judgment you had to evading using either duck, jump, roll, or spin. Long lesson short, you ducked when you should have jumped, and rolled when you were suppose to spin.

In your defense, you were a beginner in terms of defense and the objects were coming in crazy fast. You could have sworn she was doing it on purpose, you don’t recall anyone else getting objects thrown a them at unpredictable speeds, especially on their official first try. That’s where he challenge comes in, because of your failed defense, Wanda offered for some personal one on one training for the day, in hopes of giving you some pointers she learned herself when learning how to properly depict when to duck and when to roll. You agreed almost immediately, a bit too quickly if you were honest with yourself, and now that you realized what you agreed to, you practically sweat out your skin.

You were going to be alone, with Wanda….training…. _alone_. Like actually by yourself. She was going to be alone in a room with you. Knowing her, she would wear her usual white spaghetti strap shirt with her tight black leggings. Her hair would rest in a high ponytail, with a single strand of her naturally wavy hair slipping from the elastic band and resting on her right cheek. Meanwhile, you would be in your black shorts, and black spaghetti top, with your white sport shoes. Your hair would be up in a nice bun, as great as it would be to have a hanging ponytail, you were not in the mood to sweat out your hair trying to impress a woman you can’t even have.

Walking in the training room sent your body into a very uncomfortable state. There she was, in the very attire you predicted, sitting on the blue training mat with her legs crossed as she twirled the fingers of her right hand in place. She was using her magic to twirl a twenty five pound weight above it’s original stand. You knew she could lift a whole lot more with her magic, but she probably just chose it because she wanted to. Wanda was so in tune with her magic it was no wonder she was one of the strongest Avengers.

She took a look toward the door and smiled as she locked eyes with you. It sent a shiver down your spine to know you could get such a warm reaction from her. She pushed herself from off the floor and slowly brought her hand down to her side, causing the weight to float gently back down to it’s spot on the stand beside her.

“Hello Y/N, It’s good to see you.” She smiled, tilting her head to the side. 

You smiled a shy smile, nodding in her direction as you spoke. “Hey Wanda. Thanks for meeting up and helping me. My defense skills are embarrassing.”

She laughed and took a couple steps toward you. “Don’t worry about it, I was a bit rough on my first time. You did pretty well, I did much worse.”

“I doubt that.” You chuckled. 

She shook her head and smiled. “It’s true, I could not even duck. I was so used to my powers the rest of my body became lazy. I’m a lot better now though.” You felt your cheeks start to warm at the eye contact you both kept with each other, so you quickly looked away and cleared your throat.

“So, Um.” You started, looking around to try and change the subject. “What objects are we using for evasion. I don’t think I’m good enough for the metal weights.” You chuckled and gestured your left thumb over to the weight stand. 

“Oh, we are not going to do evasion with objects just yet.” 

Your brows came together in confusion. “What are we doing then?”

“We are going to practice  the actual evasion moves first, then once mastered, we will add the heavier objects.” 

“Ah.” You nodded. “Fair enough.” 

You removed your shoes and walked onto the mat in front of Wanda. Your eyes looked at different spots on the mat before meeting her eyes once again in curiosity. “Where do you want me?”

Her lips went to the left side of her face as she looked around. “Right here is fine.” She walked up to you and gripped both shoulders and pulled you forward as she moved backward, bringing your body to the very center of the mat. As if by nature, your body tensed at her soft touch. If she noticed you would never know, as her focus was centered on positioning you correctly.

“Okay, pretend we don’t know each other.” She started, making sure you looked at her. “Every target and every enemy, depending on training, is going to have a specific set of skills. You are going to have to quickly determine how and when to evade, otherwise you are sure to be taken down.” 

You nodded in understanding, focusing on her words seemed a lot easier now that you had an actual excuse to stare at those very temping lips.

“I’m going to come at you with a sample of different fighting techniques. Keep in mind I will switch it up when you least expect it, it’s your job to figure out how and when to evade. Alright?” 

You nodded, taking a quick swallow before putting your body into your fighting stance. Having her there in front of you, made you feel quite bold. She look so determined and so ready, your body was reacting in a way you had not expected. Before you could sensor yourself, your brain pushed the words right out of your mouth.  **“Fight me you attractive Stranger.”**

Your words were so sudden, and you immediately felt embarrassed at your statement. Wanda however, seemed to play off of your words. She smirked at you and threw her right fist right in your direction. You quickly washed away your emotion and ducked running forward and evading her punch. 

“Good.” She nodded, turning her body to face you. “That was a simple duck. Lets try something else.” 

You figured she would have been upset at your outburst, or at least have a reaction that was not a smirk, that gesture alone sent a warm feeling to your core. Your thoughts got the best of you, and before you knew it your back hit the floor hard and a groan escaped your lips. 

“You were supposed to jump.” She smiled, walking to the side of your now floored body. 

“Yeah.” You groaned pushing your elbows into the mat and lifting your top half. “I got distracted.” 

“I can see that.” She chuckled. “Can’t get distracted on the battlefield though Y/N, that will get you killed.” She extended her left hand to you, a smile rested on her face as she waited for you to accept it. 

With a heavy sigh, you took her soft hand and allowed her to help you up. When you went to pull your hand away from hers, she jerked your body towards her. She spun your body spun so that your back was against her front, her right arm came and reached across your chest, while her fingers gripped your arm. 

The position came as quite a shock, being this close to her body was both slightly intimidating, and highly arousing. To make matters worse you could feel her hot breath against your skin as she pressed her lips by your ear. 

“Quick question for you Y/N, if you do not mind answering.” She asked, her grip on you becoming tighter. 

You were hoping this was apart of the training process, if not, whatever god existed must surely hate you for this sick circumstance. You took an uneven breath, and despite your better judgment, decided to play along “S-Sure go ahead.” 

“You are aware I have powers, yes?” 

“Yes.” You answered, fidgeting in her hold. “You told us your powers.

“What are my gifts again?” She asked, her voice soft. You knew she turned her head to yours when you felt the side of her lips move against your ear slowly. 

“Um..” You stuttered. “You can move things with your mind…”

“Yes.”

“You can control other objects.”

“Mhmm.” 

“And you can control visions infinity stone.” 

“Very good.” She purred in your ear. “You are forgetting one though.” 

“I am?” You asked, your voice now somewhat normal. 

She loosened her grip and turned you around slowly to face her. With her hands still on either side of your shoulders, she tilted her head a gave you a smile that was wide and genuine. 

“I can read minds Y/N.” 

“Oh?” You spoke, not getting the point. 

“Yes. Meaning I know every thought, every want and desire of everyone around me when I choose.” 

“Wait so you can tell everyone’s emo….oh…..OH!” You spoke, your eyes growing wide at the sudden realization. 

You went to pull away and run in the other direction, when she griped tighter on your shoulders to keep you in place.

“Y/N, Y/N, relax it’s okay.” She spoke, trying to calm you down. “ I spoke-”

“No, no it’s not okay.” You spoke. “This is embarrassing and so so wrong, I know you have a thing for vision and he and you have a thing and I-”

“Just…Let me finish.” She started holding one hand in front of your face. You looked to the floor in embarrassment but nodded so she knew she could continue. 

“Look, I have been aware of your….feelings for me for some time. I was going to address them a couple months ago, but I needed a second opinion on what to do. Yes, Vision and I are a…couple, so to speak, which is why I went to him and we came to an agreement.” 

She placed her finger underneath your chin an lifted it up, forcing you to look at her. “I know you feel tortured for liking me as much as you do. I sense it within you and it is strong. We can’t be together, but I can offer you at least some closure.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked softly. Making eye contact with her was becoming easier the more she spoke, probably because it was so easy to be hypnotized by their beauty, and because you were curious to know what this supposed offer was. 

“The offer is this, I will give you what you desire for one night, and after I will use my magic to stop your feelings completely. Anything you feel for me will be completely eliminated.” She lowered her hands from your shoulders down to your hands. “You don’t have to do it, this is your choice. I am just offering you a easier way to move on.”     

You searched her eyes for any hint of a lie and found none. She was serious. You were sure this type of offer could only be a figment of your imagination, yet here you were. She would give you her,  _all of her,_  for one night, then take the feelings away. Saying it in your mind made the offer sound like a cheap way out, it was a way to bury your feelings for good, but in such a way that a full true emotional confrontation would never be necessary. In some ways you knew it was wrong, but you also knew there was no way you were not going to say yes.

Your want for her destroyed any other option for you. You wanted her so much it was actually beginning to hurt, and she knew that. She knew how much your berated yourself for wanting the things you could not have, because in the end, you would always end up the one who was hurt, and you would always end up alone. 

You realized how quickly this became about much more than your attachment to Wanda. For years you would wish for a way to take away the pain you felt in your life. You wanted the feelings of sadness and loneliness to either fade away or die completely, and for so long both options were impossible. Now, the offer you longed to have was placed right in front of you. Who were you to refuse such an offer? This may be the only circumstance to which you can find a peace of mind, at least in this anyway. A small part of your never ending suffering could be taken away. You would be a fool to refuse.

“Why ask?’ You questioned, looking her in the eyes. “You know I won’t say no.” 

“Correction, I know you don’t want to say no.” She clarified. “What you actually do is a different story.” 

You gave another shy smile as you looked to the floor. When you heard Wanda clear her throat you lifted your head to face her, and in an instant her lips found yours. They were so soft against your own, it was a feeling you wish you did not have to forget, but were grateful you at least had the opportunity. You could feel the plumpness of her bottom lip push harder against your mouth and you could feel your body gong in to overdrive. 

She could sense you were shy, it was all in her body language.  You desperately wanted to further what was happening with all you had, but your body was just not bold enough, at least not yet. She flicked her tongue on your lip, giving you the signal that she wanted you to let her in. You slowly allowed her entrance into your mouth, the feeling of her wet tongue curling in your mouth gave your body the courage you so desired.

You pulled your hands from hers and grasped at her shoulders in an attempt to bring her closer to you, you felt her hand snake to your sides and grasp you tightly. You pulled from her lips and took a breath, without opening your eyes you bent your head and brought your mouth to her neck. 

She lifted her head to give you better access and you silently thanked her by running your tongue up her precious skin. The delighted moan she gave you in response caused your cunt to churn in pure lust and desire. This felt so right, it felt so perfect, Every part of you told you this was everything you had wanted. 

As pleasing as it would be to bite down on her skin and mark her as if she was your own, you couldn’t. She was not yours, and marking her skin was something that should be reserved for those who would have her forever. Instead, You kissed lightly upon her neck, memorizing the flavor her natural body produced. She was so sweet, you could have lingered on the flesh she willingly gave you forever,  _god,_   if only you could. 

She pulled your face back and brought her lips to your once more, her motions becoming more rushed. You pushed your hand through her hair as she brought her right hand down your neck and to your right breast. She gave one squeeze, before moving further down your person. She was teasing you. She was making your body want more, and by god did you ever. 

Her hand inched closer to your clothed temple and you felt your legs pushing forward on pure instinct. She was oh so close to the spot you wanted her to touch, to mold with her delicious fingers. You could feel her digits over the top of your folds, and she pressed just enough to cause a small whimper to escape your mouth. 

You felt Wanda’s mouth leave yours and you could feel the disappointment radiating off of you and your now soaking core. “I think you are ready now Y/N, are you?” 

Truthfully, you knew the answer was both yes and no. Yes, because you were ready to finally have the woman you never in a million years thought you would have in such a way. And no, because once you had her, everything you felt for her would be eradicated. You knew in the long run this was what was best for you, you could not keep feeling the way you did for her and live a normal life, it was just not possible. The best thing you could do for the both of you, was silence your hidden desire.


End file.
